


Waiting Rooms Are Terrible

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean called his sister Hitch after not being allowed into Marco's recovery room.  They're allowed in soon after.<br/>Prompt:  "I hate hospitals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Rooms Are Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> It's a little angsty, but not entirely, so I win this round.

  Jean tapped his feet impatiently and glared at anyone who looked in his direction.  Fuck not being “allowed” into Marco’s hospital room.  “Family only at this point, doctor’s orders,” the nurses had said impassively after he tried to argue.  He wanted to rip his damn hair out.  The only family that Marco still talked to was Ymir, who was also in one of those rooms, stinking of alcohol and crying her eyes out as Krista held her hand.  Krista had promised to give him updates on Marco when she could, but Jean knew that Ymir was her priority, and didn’t begrudge her that.  Doesn’t a fiancee get like, special privilege as well when a loved one’s in the hospital?  The doctor he had asked that to had looked him up and down for a second (taking in Jean’s monstrous bed head, and rumpled sleepwear that he’d shot out the door in), before saying no and walking away.  That’d been when he started crying, and he’d broken down and called his older sister Hitch.  She was always much better at handling frustrating situations (hell, she was a lawyer now), and once she heard what had happened, Jean could hear her car starting up.  That had been about...Ten minutes ago?  Something like that at least.  She didn’t live too far away, so it shouldn’t take too long...

  “I hate hospitals,” Hitch grumbled as she slid up next to Jean, almost not even recognizing the pitiful lump he had become on the waiting room chairs.  Jean’s shoulder twitched slightly to at least indicate he’d heard her, but aside from that he continued his anxious tapping and glaring.  The two of them made quite a pair to see:  Hitch in her sleek suit, hair tamed into a perfect fluffy bob, as she offered tissues from her matching bag to Jean, who had basically rolled out of bed when Krista had called earlier.

  “It’s family only right now,” Jean sniffled, sounding like he had a terrible cold when he spoke, letting Hitch hum sympathetically at him and pat his head down onto her shoulder.  

  “He’ll be fine, he’s a tough cookie.  Marco’s gonna marry you in a week, and at most he’ll have maybe a wicked looking scar.”  Hitch said cheerfully.  Neither of them said anything about the small waver in her voice, and Jean just scooted as close as his chair would allow him to without sitting on Hitch’s lap.  They waited in silence, Hitch unsure of what to say and Jean not wanting to talk to anyone except Marco, and only looked up with a pair of fluffy bunny slippers appeared in their line of sight on the ground.

  “Oh thank god you two are here,” Krista breathed, scooping Jean off his chair and into a painfully tight bear hug.  They had both been sleeping when Krista had gotten a call from the hospital about the crash, and had immediately called Jean to drive.  Her status as Ymir’s wife allowed her to see what was going on, doing her best to update Jean on how Marco was doing when she didn’t really know either.  At least Krista looked a little more put-together than Jean, having had the time to swipe a brush through her hair at least once and change into actual clothes while waiting for Jean to pick her up, and had been a lot more rational when talking to the staff.

  “Marco’s up, and he’s asking for you,” Krista said as she placed Jean on his feet and started tugging him in the right direction.  Hitch drifted after them, not really sure if she should be there now that Jean could see his boyfriend, but she followed just in case Jean needed her to bring him clothes and food or something.  There were a lot of weird turns after a long elevator ride, and Krista shoved her way into a door that was partially closed at the same time a nurse was attempting to exit.  A few quietly traded apologies were muttered, but Hitch wasn’t really listening, too focused on how her brother had wiggled his way past them and over to Marco’s bedside.  

  He was definitely awake, even if he looked a little groggy, but after being sewn back up it was to be expected (according to the nurse at least).  The right side of Marco’s face was swathed in bandages, and his right arm was in a thick cast, but aside from that he seemed mostly okay.  Hitch wasn’t going to look at Jean, knowing he was probably crying once again and would be annoyed at being seen crying, so instead she focused back on the conversation Krista and the nurse were having.

  “...Not sure, but it might be a week or two before the doctors discharge him,” The nurse said with a shrug, biting at his lip at the annoyed look on Krista’s face.  Hitch decided to speak up then.

“They’re supposed to get married next Friday, and leave for their honeymoon the following morning.”  Hitch stated, crossing her arms.  Krista nodded and added under her breath “it’s too late to cancel any deposits,” glancing back over at Jean and Marco to see if they were listening.  They didn’t seem to be, quietly whispering together, and Krista could definitely see fresh tear tracks on Jean’s face as she turned back to the nurse, who looked surprised.

  “They’re engaged?  He should’ve been allowed in sooner, if that’s the case...But we’ll just have to see how Mr. Bodt’s heals, we can’t promise anything,” the nurse said apologetically, before excusing himself after seeing the angry expression brewing on Hitch’s face.  Krista patted at her arm in a vaguely comforting manner as she headed back across the hall to Ymir’s room.  Hitch sighed quietly and took up the little plastic rolling chair in the corner of the room, sending her partner at the office a text saying she wasn’t sure what time she would be able to come back at.


End file.
